Gym Leader Lt. Surge/FRLG
Overview Lt. Surge is the Gym Leader of the Vermilion City Gym. He uses Electric-types. Lt. Surge has a level 21 Voltorb, a level 18 Pikachu ♂ and a level 24 Raichu ♂. The Voltorb knows Shock Wave, Tackle, Screech and Sonicboom, and has the Ability Soundproof. The Pikachu knows Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack and Double Team, and has the Ability Static. The Raichu knows Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave and Double Team, and has the Ability Static. Lt. Surge gives out the Thunder Badge, TM34 Shock Wave and 2400 Poké Dollars upon defeat. Tips for beating Lt. Surge * Use a Ground-type: Diglett's Cave is close by, get a Diglett or Dugtrio there. There is a 100% chance for your first encounter to be either Diglett or Dugtrio there, so that's no problem. Ground-types like Diglett work very well in this Gym, considering the fact that Voltorb only has Tackle and SonicBoom to hit Ground-types, and Pikachu and Raichu only have Quick Attack. Diglett's Dig OHKOs both Voltorb and Pikachu, but won't do the same to Raichu, and the latter can strike back hard with Quick Attack, due to Diglett's low Defense stat. Raichu also knows Double Team, which it can set up while Diglett is underground. Magnitude is preferred over Dig against Raichu. Bulkier Ground-types are preferred, like Geodude, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Sandshrew or Sandslash, since Quick Attack will hit them less hard. There's no guarantee you can have caught one of these, though. Furthermore, Sandshrew appears only in Leaf Green, and will be the most common Ground-type found in the wild at that point of the game, excluding Diglett. * Grass-types work as well: Especially Ivysaur, thanks to Leech Seed and its bulk. Grass-types resist Electric-type attacks, so Shock Wave won't deal too much damage. In general, it will easier to find a Grass-type than a Ground-type (excluding Diglett) at this point of the game. Oddish can be found on Routes 5, 6, 24 and 25 on Fire Red, each with an encounter rate of 25%. In Leaf Green, you'll find Bellsprout instead of Oddish in the same locations. If you evolve either one of these two, you also have a valuable team member to battle Lt. Surge. Another possibility is a member of the Paras Line, preferably Parasect. * Don't let Raichu set up Double Team: Seriously, don't. If you can't hit that Raichu anymore due to too many Double Teams, it can and will sweep you. Take Raichu out as soon as possible, because Double Team makes it really dangerous. Same applies to Pikachu, except that this one is way easier to take down. * Try to inflict poisoning: Should the Raichu be able to set up Double Teams anyway, make sure that you have a plan B. Poison will slowly scratch away Raichu's health, even if you can't hit it anymore. Ivysaur, Weepinbell, Gloom or Parasect should be the best Pokémon to inflict this, as Oddish, Bellsprout and Paras have too low stats to take Raichu, and Butterfree will get hit hard by a super effective Shock Wave. Sandshrew also learns Poison Sting, so you could try this move to get Raichu poisoned. This won't always work, however, so PoisonPowder is a lot more reliable. Additionally, if you have Ivysaur, try to inflict Leech Seed as well. This is even more helpful than PoisonPowder, as it heals your Pokémon at the same time as Raichu slowly loses his health. Pack some healing items if you're planning to do this. Good Pokémon to Use * Diglett or Dugtrio -''' Both are easily obtainable, and take out Pikachu and Voltorb without breaking a sweat. Dugtrio will also take out Raichu rather easily, while Diglett may struggle due to its low Defense stat. * 'Geodude -' Geodude resists all of the moves used in this Gym, minus SonicBoom. Raichu's Shock Wave won't affect it, and Quick Attack will hardly deal damage due to Geodude's high Defense stat. Magnitude saves the day. Geodude is probably the most useful Pokémon for this Gym, since it can't get hit hard by any of the Gym Leader's Pokémon, while 1- or 2HKOing all of his opponents with a decent rolled Magnitude. * 'Nidoqueen and Nidoking -' While these two Pokémon won't be easy to obtain at this point, they'll certainly prove to be useful. If Raichu tries to Quick Attack either one of them, chances are it will get poisoned by their Ability Poison Point. Plus, their attacks hit hard, even without knowing Dig. * 'Ivysaur -' Leech Seed and PoisonPowder cripple Raichu's Double Team strategy, as it can hardly hit Ivysaur. Alternatively, if you don't have PoisonPowder anymore, Sleep Powder could work as well. Pack a healing item or two, just in case. * 'Sandshrew or Sandslash -' It's preferred to have Sandslash by this point, but Sandshrew could work as well. They both have great Defense, rendering Raichu's Quick Attack semi-worthless, and can strike hard with Dig. Additionally, they have the chance to poison their opponents thanks to Poison Sting as well. They can only be found in Leaf Green. * '''Gloom and Weepinbell: Have the bulk to shrug off a few Quick Attacks and Shock Waves, and can poison Raichu with PoisonPowder. Furthermore, Gloom and Weepinbell can also use Acid, which may lower Raichu's Defense, leaving it more vulnerable to physical moves. Pack some healing items, though, since Raichu's tough. Gloom can only be found in Fire Red, while Weepinbell will only appear in Leaf Green. Category:Kanto Category:Gym Leaders Category:Boss Fights Category:FireRed/LeafGreen